


why so serious...kid?

by neon_albatroze



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Blood, Forced Kiss, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Violence, No Sex, No penetration, Pedophilia, Rubbing, Underage Kissing, distorted vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: My twisted version of what would have happened if a sick, psychopathic Joker had crossed paths with that of a much younger and defenseless Bruce WayneI apologize if my writing is not very good :/WARNING read the labels
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	why so serious...kid?

cold dark night in gotham. Clouds obscured every bright sign in the sky, and street lights were intermittently working due to the city's excessive banditry. There was no movement in the streets other than that of the police trying to stop criminals on the streets, as was commonly the case in that cruel city. That, and that right now the most dangerous criminal of the moment, known as the joker, had left a few disasters before paying a little visit to the Wayne mansion. So yeah, the entire police force would be too busy to focus on reaching him.

Good nights ... ladies and gentlemen. -A man with a particular careless make-up all over his face and dressed almost elegantly, was present as soon as he left the elevator with a small entourage of men wearing clown masks. The guests of the meeting that the Wayne couple had organized reacted with surprise and fear when they saw that they were all armed. They were nervous to think that they were locked in the same place as a possible terrorist group.-I only have one question, where is Thomas Wayne? - asked the strange man and surely he was also the head of the group.-Has anyone seen him ? I imagine it's not a very difficult question for all of you people.-He reproached them with an impatient tone in his voice.

The guests were even more intimidated by the fast pacing the strange intruder was taking all over the place. It looked like a fearsome predator. "Do you know where it is?" Do I at least know…? Oh sure, how silly of me to ask that, this whole damn city already knows who it is. -I pass from one place to another among the people asking them the same question. And for each time that one of them refused to respond the more the anger that the stranger had against the tycoon and all his boot licks increased.

He knew that bastard Wayne was hiding the whereabouts of one of his lap dogs. The great businessman could not allow himself to lay a hand on one of his most trusted men, much less now that there was a political campaign involved.

Did he do something wrong? .- asked a voice with a particularly sharp tone behind him.

The odd-looking man turned quickly and his gaze sharpened the moment he spotted a small, tuxedo-clad figure right in the middle of the room. I stare at him for a few seconds realizing who that creature belonged to. He smirked, dusted off his jacket elegantly and began to approach him, combing his green hair a little.

Hello, little hair. You must be Wayne's firstborn.-all the guests in the room held their breath at the tortuous and very slow walk that the man took towards the youngest.-how well life has treated you ... mmm ... Bruce , Yes, that's your name, right? .... I have to say that you are lucky to have such wonderful parents.-with each step you took, the child's frown was sinking more in concern.-You have a whole empire waiting for you ahead. I'd be nervous if I were you, it's too much responsibility ... -I raise my shoulders, gloating a little at having noticed the irregular breathing of the child when he came to perch in front of him. He was proud of himself for being so intimidating.

Hello little one. You must be Wayne's first-born.-all the guests in the room held their breath at the tortuous and very slow walk that the man took towards the youngest.-how well life has treated you ... mmm ... Bruce , yes, that's your name, right? .... I have to say that you are lucky to have such wonderful parents.-with each step you took, the child's frown was sinking more in concern.-You have a whole empire waiting for you ahead. I'd be nervous if I were you, it's too much responsibility… -I raise my shoulders, gloating a bit at having noticed the irregular breathing of the child when he came to rest in front of him. He was proud of himself for being so intimidating.

... Or are you now? .- He widened a huge smile from ear to ear, it was a shame that the boy had not seen him because he was too busy raising his shoulders to create a kind of barrier and look elsewhere. I am horrendous with these scars, is not it? .- The boy did not answer, he just stood still waiting for him to go away.

The older one put his hands in his suit as he peered at the anxious little fawn in front of him. It would be very funny to tease him a bit before continuing with his search.

I hope and forgive me for what I am about to say Master Bruce, but I have to admit ... you are very cute. '' He stifled a small giggle in his throat when he observed that he had caught the attention of the boy's pale face.-to God you inherited your mother's genetics. Your father would have made you look bitter, proud, unfriendly, etc, etc ... Believe my words, young Bruce, you will be even more beautiful when you grow up. Ha ha, of course, unlike me, you still have years to develop.

The boy was speechless at all times. He had no idea why that weird clown had said all that about him, but he knew that he was one of those bad guys that was on TV so much, and the main cause of the headaches his father suffered almost daily. It had been a very bad time for his parents to decide to leave him alone with a bunch of strangers who would not be willing to defend him for fear of intruders, armed or not. Not even Alfred was near him to protect him from what might be his end.

Feeling a strong pressure in his lungs from his accelerated breathing and appealing to his primitive instinct for survival, he looked back at the corner of his eyelid, realizing that he had a small escape hatch. He took two steps back, but before he could run for his life, he was stopped by the elder. Him heart trembled with fear at the strong grip he exerted on him forearm. What did that man want from him?

No, no, you don't have to be afraid ... little one. -Although he said it in the softest way possible, the boy continued to squirm in his arms, desperately looking to get away from him.-agh, still, come here.-As if the joker were handling a wooden puppet, he took the boy by the forearm and began to struggle to attract him towards him.-yes, that's right ...- he squeezed his chin with one hand to keep his face up.-It's ... let me see you properly.-Him eyes absorbed every inch of him quite deeply.

Bruce's pulse raced even more as he felt himself being forcibly pressed against his chest. And not only did he have to endure the heavy pressure on his body, he was also gagging at the metallic stench of dried blood on his clothes.

The twisted smile of the Joker was changing drastically, realizing one thing ... that child reminded him a lot of his old wife, the woman who had escaped from his arms in the middle of a very dark night never to return. His eyes couldn't look anywhere but the rounded, childlike face below him. Despite the fact that he had abandoned him, he still remembered his as a charming woman full of smiles, and right now he could see her reflected in him.

Bruce had beautiful deer eyes, adorned by beautiful short lashes, but they were so cold that they could freeze your soul if they wanted. Shiny, short hair just like she used to have it. Her delicate, very pale skin suggested that the boy did not come out of her expensive cage often. And even though Bruce was just a kid, he could tell that underneath his clothes there was an almost curvy body developing. God, she even swore she could smell the sweet old French perfume scent that she used to spray on her neck every morning.

It was as if his wife had reincarnated in that hypnotic infantile figure, she was standing right in front of him. he narrowed his eyes again and with a velvety hand began to caress a cheekbone of his face, ran a thumb over his cheek, sliding it gently down and would be about to reach the neck if only someone had not interrupted.

Stay away from my son! .- the patriarch of the family made an appearance with his breathing a little shaken, shouting and pointing at the picturesque man with hatred.-I will not hesitate to kill you if you touch him again! .- He threatened him with a strong frown.

Dad! .- Taking the opportunity that his captor had been distracted, he pushed him away and rushed running in the direction of his family.

Oh, sure, you deign to appear just when I'm about to have fun, always so impertinent, don't you think so, Thomas? .- He reproached him in a totally furious and childish tone.

Get out of my house now. I am the person you are looking for, do not involve my family in this. ”He spoke with his gaze firmly fixed on the criminal, while his wife and son stayed behind him waiting for their protector to do something.

Don't change the subject, Wayne. Have you ever been told that interrupting a conversation is very rude? .- He said with a deep raspy voice, and challenging him with his eyes. He let out a groan feeling much more irritated than before and turned his back on him while his minions did the dirty work for him.

The father of the family was a man highly respected (even admired to some extent by the clown) for his strong character, his bravery and his quick response to any problem that came his way. And right now was neither the time nor the place to be intimidated by a bunch of criminals and a crazy sociopath. With force and speed, he struggled and fought with many of them, knocking them out of action while his family was watching the entire scene with anguish.

Until the joker, fed up with everything, turned around and in one swift movement threw a stunner directly at his neck.

Thomas! .- Mrs. Wayne yelled when she saw her husband fall and wriggle on the ground.

"Why does that horrible man want to hurt my dad so much?" .- The boy wondered almost crying.  
In an act of utter panic and anger, everyone in the room began to protest in outrage against the intruders who had dared to harm the kindest man they have ever met in all of Gotham. That, until one of them simultaneously fired towards the ceiling, causing everyone to fall silent again. Now the only thing that could be heard in the whole room were the clicking noises that a scarred mouth made over and over with its tongue, and in the middle of a leisurely walk directed to the man on the floor.

Almost on the verge of unconsciousness, he watched the monster's mocking smile with difficulty. He didn't have the strength to get up and face him.

Hahaha, oh god ... you remind me so much of an old saying: Dog that barks does not bite. ”He let out a growl and a laugh followed by some brutal kicks to his abdomen.

The man twisted, screamed and groaned on behalf of the painful pressure he was feeling on his body. Little Wayne could no longer bear his torture.

Enough! Leave him alone! .- The adult was greatly impressed to see that boy defending his father with his own body. little he could do to her, but he didn't care. He was willing to protect him from whatever, he could not allow himself to be afraid of him, he had to be strong as his father had told him.

The Joker thought it over, looking him from head to toe, before he came up with a crazy idea that he could put into practice with that little brawler.

Well, your wishes are orders, young Bruce.-he completely forgot the matters he had pending with the older Wayne, now he had all his attention fixed on the little one with trembling feet.-Take all these people out of here.-he ordered them to his henchmen with raised hands.

Sir… Is this… ?.

I want all these people taken to the underground part of the mansion, now. I ... would really like if you left me alone with the boy for a while.-he declared running his fingers through his hair.

Some men found each other confused, thinking about the kinds of things a maniac like his boss might do to that poor unfortunate, but they weren't interested in meddling in his affairs either. It wasn't a good idea to get in their way unless they wanted to be eliminated. The Joker was an easy man to anger, and he had a thousand and one creative ways to brutally kill his victims and dispose of the remains.

Well, you heard the boss. Come on people! .- said one of them raising his gun and threatening to shoot again if they did not move.

The other clowns followed the flow, beginning to lead people towards the exit.

Wait! Where are you taking my parents?! .- asked Bruce, seeing how the men dragged the unconscious body of his father and his upset mother who heard her scream from the corridor. he let out a small sob, trying to go after them.

But the Joker did not allow it, he held him tightly by the forearm. His "precious" wouldn't run away again, not this time.

Why don't we go to the top, young Wayne…? .- I stifle a thunderous laugh seeing how panic began to seize its prey. He lifted it effortlessly and carried it over his shoulder.

Naturally the boy screamed, kicked and begged to be released, but for him Joker, that voice did not exist.

The last thing the poor brunette could see was the front door closing before disappearing up the road.

Bruce was sitting on his parents' bed, looking puzzled at the man who was amusing himself with his mother's makeup, making incomprehensible squiggles with his red lipstick on the mirror. he finish making a few ovals and toss the now-worn little object aside.

Then Bruce ... -he started to speak.-Do you feel comfortable here ... -he looked at him through the reflection of the mirror with a small smile.-Or do you prefer that I make it more ... comfortable ...? .- He walked and sat down at his side with a lot of interest on it. The boy couldn't help but shudder when the older one slipped a finger through a lock of his hair.

Just let me go.-he replied fearful of feeling a blow from him.-I don't want to be here, I ...

Oww, come on Bruce, don't ask me that now ... -he pouted fake.-all I want is to give some fun to your life ... I see you too dull, darling. -Because that man spoke to him as if a woman? And why was he rubbing his leg? .- You can tell that daddy and mommy don't let you go out much to play. Wouldn't you like to experience the greatest enjoyment that life can give you, or rather ... your body? her back, keeping as close to him as possible.

No, I don't want him to do something bad to me. You are weird ... m-I'm scared. - Strangely, the grip that the Joker exerted on him was gradually softening until he released him.

I know, kid. I know. "He whispered in a serious tone." And we haven't started yet! .- Bruce did not have time to react when he felt that he was being grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown back, until his head collided against the head of the bed. The pain didn't last long when he watched the maniac's face approach.

You are not the first or the last who was so scared to the point of making their throats dry. But seeing you scared right now ... it makes me feel a bit angry, it makes me want to provoke you more fear than before.-he finished laughing softly as he started to get on the bed

Again, he felt a little nauseous smelling his clothes.

Why-why? .- he asked feeling like some other people's hands began to touch his knees.-Why are you doing this? Why are you behaving that way with me? .- He asked, tightening his lips as much as he could, avoiding letting out the sobs.

Oh, the same thing my poor Charlotte told me before she left that terrible night. ”Bruce arched an eyebrow without knowing what he was referring to.

Too bad her doubt was dead on her lips next to that man's scarred mouth on his.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise to the point where his sockets were starting to hurt. That man was pressing his filthy tongue against hers and forcing him to open his mouth wide. He looked like a surly animal from the way he wrapped his tongue swiftly around hers, the man couldn't even allow her to open her mouth wide enough to bite him and run away. His saliva was a disgusting combination of blood combined with the cheap makeup, it was practically drowning him, and apparently the Joker had realized that. She pulled away from him to take a breath and kissed him again, leaving marks of red lipstick on his mouth and cheeks.

Wow ... what a beautiful image.-he licked his lips seeing the panting and almost tearful face of bruce.-you know quite well, boy. I wonder if you will taste the same everywhere, hahaha.-I run a thumb over his cheek, trying to be "sweet" with him. He moved away from the boy and began to search for something in his jacket. "Sorry about what I'm going to do to your clothes ... but I imagine it won't be a big problem for you, Daddy and Mommy will just take out the wallet and that's it. He took out a knife and began to struggle with his pants, cutting and tearing the fabric as if it were an animal.

Bruce stood still the whole time thinking that the sharp blade could slice him if he moved. Still, that didn't stop his from sobbing again in fear.

The clown ended up throwing all the pieces to the ground and he admired the landscape in front of him.-hehe ... what nice underpants you have there, baby ... you look so cute.-he said softly as he began to slide his hand down his thigh internal.-Hey.-he complained when the boy closed his legs tightly to prevent him from touching him.

The joker grumbled and spread his legs again, but again the boy tried to close them.

No, no ... you don't want to do that again.-he went back to licking his lips carelessly as he did occasionally before taking the boy tightly by the thighs again and spreading his legs quickly and a bit violently. The boy just screamed in pain and uncomfortable from the grip.

Now do you see it? ~ Hahaha.-he teased him before placing himself between his legs so that he could play with them again. He removed the jacket and ripped off his white shirt, causing the buttons to fly off, exposing his chest.

No ... I don't touch ... -his words were drowned in his mouth along with another careless kiss, only this time he had to close his eyes tightly as he felt his captor's hands moving all over his chest, including his nipples. He had never felt the urgent need to scream with all his might until now. It was gross to feel his lips marking his skin.

The Joker put his lips aside to start fiddling with his neck at will. He couldn't help but rub his nose next to his tongue over his skin, the smell of baby powder and sweet chocolates was starting to drive him crazy ... more than he already was. Kiss, lick, suck and even nibble the entire length, from his neck to his collarbone. His skin had been more tender than expected, so much so that it was already starting to redden. But neither how to avoid it, his vulnerable body was a delight to the touch.

The Joker withdrew from him seeing precisely a little thing at the bottom of the boy. -I can see the tip through your underpants ... what a sweetness. You still have a lot to develop. -This time his tone of voice had sounded much darker than before. Ecstasy could not let his poor heart rest in peace. He was beating happily to continue ruining the Wayne's little creation.

His libido was starting to soar to indescribable levels as he kept discovering parts of his tiny body.

The boy gulped nervous and scared, feeling like a hand was dragging across his bare chest. "You should go out more often, you're very pale." Look at you! .- He heard a soft giggle from her, before continuing to shamelessly caress his chest.

Bruce watched him realizing that this man had a very suggestive expression on his face. His eyes lit up, highlighting his glowing orbs above his dark makeup. It was the face of a true beast.

No ... please, get away, I don't want ... -He moved from side to side, trying to push the older man's body away, but it was impossible. He didn't have enough strength to push him away and it wasn't a good option to bang his head against the head of the bed. I was trapped. -Don't touch me, please ...

Shh, shhh ... now, now, relax. It won't hurt much, sweetness. "He whispered, passing a thumb over his cheek, pretending to be kind to him." On the contrary, you'll love it! "Said that, he put his hand inside Bruce's underwear.

Put out your hand! It feels weird! .- The joker was delighted to see that little Bruce was unable to recognize the sensations he was experiencing. "Enough!" He quickly took his arm with both hands to try to stop him. He couldn't let it continue, his parents had strictly forbidden him not to let strangers touch his private parts.

... no ~.-he said softly before slowly moving his fist up and down.

I-it hurts.-he let out a sad sob.

It's not about pain, Bruce, it's about pleasure.-he said continuing to move his hand up and down on his still developing member.-ha, ha, it seems that you are already understanding. -He smiled widely when he saw that He began to "wake up" little by little in his hand and through the white underwear. "Are you feeling it?" Tell me what do you feel?

But the boy was not able to respond without making strange sounds. It was something difficult for him to understand, but it felt very hot, there was something very strange in the movements of that clown that made his small part begin to throb quickly. And to some extent ... it felt good, it was a pleasant sensation that I had never felt before. His hand tickled, but not to the point of making him laugh, his face was starting to heat up while his legs suffered from constant spasms that made his toes curl. He wasn't supposed to enjoy whatever came from that psycho, his own body was playing a very bad joke on him.

what? Did the cat eat your tongue? .- He teased him showing his teeth, knowing that he would not be able to answer. It was so cute to see him with his pink cheeks and his shortness of breath. The first reactions to his first sexual experience was a spectacle solely directed at him and only him.

He no longer saw the reflection of his ex-wife in him. He understood that Bruce was much more fun to play a good time without getting bored and much easier to manipulate between his fingers. It was nothing compared to the false orgasmic faces of his wife and their constant lies in the bed they used to share. No, Bruce being a newcomer, his reactions were natural and authentic. His body was a virgin temple and eager to be explored.

Seeing that the boy was very busy delirious in his own world, he moved his fingers to a much more virgin area. Even though he was a monster, very, very, deep down inside of him he believed that he would not be willing to reach that limit, but nothing bad would happen if he began to brush even a little with his fingertips.

Bruce did not seem to notice that mischievous fingers were pressing against his entrance, he was deeply immersed in the recent discovery called: pleasure. On the other hand, the Joker continued to enjoy feeling the moisture and heat emanating from his small hole, through the fabric of his glove. It was quite tentative to imagine him pressing against her walls, making his way inside him, until he touched the most sensitive point of her body, until he reached orgasm. Bruce would definitely love that, but he had something much better in mind. He stopped all his movements, giving the little one beneath him a break.

Now that I think about it ... it's only fair that we are both the same, don't you think so, Bruce? .- asked the Joker.

The confused boy leaned forward with his vision slightly blurred from sweat. But when she realized what he was saying ... he swore that his body temperature had plummeted, and not only that, the anguish he had felt a few minutes ago had hit his face much harder again. Again he was in a panic.

No no no! Mmh! .- He was silenced with one of the remains of his destroyed clothes, in the middle of his struggle to try to escape again. I was totally immobilized from head to toe in front of him.

Don't worry, this way we'll both feel good, I promise you. -The boy did nothing but open his eyes completely when he saw how he exposed his erect member in front of him. He was terrified to see that it was much bigger than his. "Haha, sorry for scaring you." he taunted him sharply as he tried to keep him immobilized.

The boy closed his eyes tightly feeling how he collided with him. It was gross.

The Joker, without enduring the suffocating heat of the room, decided to get rid of his obtrusive jacket, without taking his eyes off Bruce's body for a second.-Mmm ... there is something I don't like about this ...- he groaned doubtfully seeing the position they were in. He felt a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, I know." He drew him even closer to him, taking him by the thighs, making the little one gasp and let his legs rest on his shoulders. "Much better." He smiled completely. pleased, noting how perfect Bruce looked under him. Without further delay, he began to slowly rub herself against him, totally enjoying feeling the soft sensation of his thighs.

Hey ...- he called, but the boy had only denied it. The Joker grunted, rolled his eyes and leaned over to force him to look at his face. "I don't like you to ignore me, bruce." This time he had pronounced his name with a rather serious tone, leaving the poor boy a little stunned "Aww, forgive me." He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I just want you to know how fucking good it feels to have you under me. God, Bruce ... what kind of cream do you smear down there to be so smooth? Hahaha.-he lunged, causing the smallest member to be slightly crushed on the contrary.

Mmm! .- A slight scream was heard coming through the fabric.

What? It felt good? Do you want me to do it faster? Ha, ha, ok, here we go.-he raised Bruce's butt a little higher, and taking him by the hips he began to swing it over and over against him.-Just thinking we're doing this in your daddy's bed makes I got even more excited.-he gave a scandalous laugh, leaving the boy more worried than ever.-I can imagine the face Thomas will make when he sees you.-a loud growl came from deep in his throat, feeling like the body of the the minor was beginning to squirm violently.

He was anxious and agitated to feel Bruce's perfect, trembling thighs rub against his already hard member. He had to make an enormous effort not to begin to moan at the strong sensations that her body exerted on him.

Hahaha, I'm not even doing something, you're provoking me yourself, kid. You do quite well, but let me help you with that.-he immobilized him again, leaning forward, thus keeping him hostage between the bed and his body. It could almost even crush it. He kept his chin over his shoulder and his lips very close to his ear.-I have to confess, that your body is much better than that of any woman in this whole damn world.-He began to let out one warm sigh in his heard in the middle of her rapid hip movements. Not taking it anymore, he had never felt so excited in his life.

Little by little, Bruce felt like a liquid unknown to him began to run through his small part until it reached the inside of his thighs, leaving him feeling quite sticky, wet and hot. Everything was uncomfortably gross. It didn't matter if his body reacted positively to the stimulation, his conscience remained firm in rejecting that terrifying man.

meanwhile, the Joker continued to pretend to give much faster and more furious thrusts. Sticking its body as close as possible to that of its prey. He never thought that a boy's body could give him so much satisfaction, maybe he would even adopt a new insane habit in order to fill himself up to exhaustion. He was still so intent on moving that he didn't even care if some parts of his makeup started to melt from sweat.

Now much more anxious than before, he removed one of his gloves with his teeth, quickly removed the piece of clothing from Bruce's mouth, and hastened to seal his lips with the palm of his hand. More than wanting to silence his loud screams and muffled moans, he wanted to feel his teeth ripping his skin. He wanted to feel her little fangs cling to his skin, making a superhuman effort to bite into him and let go. He didn't mind calling himself a masochist for that.

Now he believed he had the full view of a more deplorable version of Bruce Wayne. With his beautiful face marked entirely by his red lips, several layers of sweat and tears. His lips equally marked with red pencil and a few bites, his gorgeous hair dancing in time with each toss ... and needless to say about his fear-filled expression, he was creating a perfect illusion just for him. But the best was located in his body. He looked totally ruined with ripped clothing, tense muscles, heaving chest and small neck marked by red pencil and multiple injuries. His underwear was stained with his own fluids, and soon it would be even more so.

He kept moving his body over and over against his delicate body until he suddenly noticed that he had become frigid again. With an arched eyebrow under his gaze, noting how the spasms in his legs had become much stronger as well as the movements of his hips. He was already beginning to have an idea of what was really happening to him.

Ughhh! .- Frowning hard, he let out an intense high-pitched scream from under his hand. Following this his body arched into one last, lasting shudder before suddenly relaxing into the comfort of the mattress. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to understand exactly what had happened to him, why had his body done that?

Just as I thought ... -he removed his hand easily from his mouth, leaving small traces of saliva and blood both on his hand and in the child's own mouth. -You are not yet mature. That's why nothing came out. "He could see how slowly his member began to return to normal." Well, how does it feel to know that you had your first dry orgasm with a horrible man like me? Not good I imagine. Hahaha ... but hey, I'm not done yet, you little selfish.-this time without caring if Bruce replied, or if he was still conscious or not, he aggressively took him by the hips.-I promise you this will be quick ... After Everything, I have contained myself enough.-he said with a deep tone of voice that denoted a serious lust.

This time driving his nails hard against his skin, he moved as fast as possible on top of him, to the point that the expensive Wayne bed was now shaking along with their careless thrusts. At this point Bruce's nauseating face was extremely flushed as he continued to be rammed over and over again. From his weak lips came small replicas caused by the sharp nails being embedded right in his hips while he stammered asking that the fiction to which he was subjected so much stop. That man was taking his torture too far, he already wanted it to end to run straight into the arms of his parents and even Alfred's ... he desperately needed them.

The adult was beginning to feel dizzy from the suffocating air caused by the heat of both sweaty bodies. He was breathing heavily, trying to take in as much air as his lungs could afford. His head spiraled to the point where he didn't know if he was still in reality, but his body was still telling him that he had to continue to mark that little body beneath him.

His member was still throbbing, but this time with much more force than before, causing that with each thrust it was released more and more sticky and hot pre-semen. He gave a small laugh at the thought of the disgusting mess the poor boy's lower area must now find himself in. I was betting it would take hours to clean up and hopefully he wouldn't be traumatized trying.

Feeling that he was about to finish, he reached out his hand, tangling his fingers in his precious hair, forcing him to kiss his deeply. Their lips, as well as their tongues, collided, producing an endless number of vulgar sounds like the wet sound that both bodies produced when they twisted against each other. The adult could not take it anymore, he gave his last thrust scratching the reddened skin of Bruce's small thigh, it was fortunate that it will not begin to bleed. His body shook like crazy, he breathed hard against Bruce's upper lips, biting his lips a bit in the process. he pulled away from him quickly, leaving a thin thread connecting them between both lips, to let out a growl from deep in his throat indicating that the longed-for orgasm had finally been released.

He let his body continue to shake a few more times against the small body until it came to a complete end.

For God's sake ... -he breathed agitatedly trying to finish his sentence coherently.-haha ... you were the best thing that has happened between my legs in a very long time, young Bruce.-licked his scarred lips and in a quick movement, he He got up from the bed adjusting his pants and walking to the dresser in the room. "You left me a mess ..." he commented, running a couple of fingers from the root to the tip of his battered hair. "But no more than I did. I left you. ”he sighed, moving her dark gaze into the reflection that the shining mirror gave her. He smiled proudly at the hideous yet magnificent mess he had created.

Everywhere you look, everything about him was in a deplorable state. He was half naked on the bed with various bite marks, kisses and hickeys down his beautiful neck and chest. His sweaty face was also full of kisses, his red lips were swollen to a little ragged because of his teeth. The blood, both his and the boy's, was still very noticeable on his lips as was the saliva they had shared together in their wildest kisses. The thighs were still quite irritated, the flesh looked red, but at least the blood had already stopped coming out, too bad he couldn't say the same for the sticky white substance that was sliding down his inner thighs. The dried blood and fresh semen gave the image a rather macabre touch.

Right now the poor broken mannequin was asleep or rather, he had passed out from all the emotions he had pushed him into. Boy, he had looked like the most dangerous criminal in Gotham. He smiled, turning around. For him the whole situation was so hilarious, he didn't even believe that Thomas Wayne's son was there, exhausted in his own bed after having suffered a first and strong orgasm.

A cigarette wouldn't hurt at all for this situation, don't you think? .- He said sarcastically. "Haha but I can't stay in your bed until dawn. I've already spent a lot of time with you, darling.-he took his purple jacket from the floor, put it on and from a pocket that was inside, he took out one of his famous playing cards.-although I'm not complaining, you were quite nice to me.- he walked over to him and left the card on his chest, thus declaring that his crime had been completely completed. "I hope we see each other again, sweet little brucie." he gave him an affectionate kiss on his forehead and wrapped him in a blanket. without even bothering to clean it.-you deserve a break, brave boy. Good night. ”he ran a finger over his chin, memorizing one last time the soft sensation of his skin.

He turned and left the room, not looking at the misfortune he had left behind him.

"I hope you like the gift I leave you, Thomas ..." .- He thought with a huge smile on his lips, as he ran down the stairs with great emotion.

he was eager for her to see it with his own eyes, and why not? He was also excited to learn what the media would say if they ever heard the incredible news that the only son of a fabulous millionaire had been abused by the most hunted criminal in all of Gotham. Right now he could imagine the Wayne names in big letters on the headlines of every newspaper. And in the kind of murmurs people would make, disappointed and disgusted to learn that even Thomas Wayne couldn't avoid one of his attacks. He could say without exaggeration that it was the happiest day of his chaotic life.

After that, he and his henchmen escaped from the mansion leaving all their hostages free.

No member of his entourage dared to question him as to why he seemed to have come out of a fight or a marathon, and from his own experience, it would be better not to know.

For the moment, the Joker would go into hiding to think of an infallible plan he could use to catch his next victim: Harvey Dent. One way or another it would also end up ruining his life, just as he had done for Thomas by besmirching his most prized little possession. After all, he was the Joker, the man who concealed his cleverest tricks for the grand finale.


End file.
